The Callico
by Sora The Artist
Summary: The Callico: An experimental galaxy-class starship designated to rendezvous with the Enterprise. Negotiations are to be made over a Romulan peace treaty, but what happens when the Enterprise crew has other plans? What does the Callico do?


Prologue

What if I told you I worked on a starship? Would you believe me? I doubt it. But I do anyway. I'm Captain Reid Fairchild of the United Federation of Planets starship Callico, An experimental galaxy-class starship capable of traveling at warp 14. That is faster than any other ship in Starfleet's arsenal. Albeit it may sound very different than anything that the humans in the 24th century could create, it is what it is. It's design is extremely similar to the starship Enterprise. You may recognize that name.

As captain of this ship, I take full responsibility of what this ship preforms, does, where it travels, what it destroys, and everything else. At the moment, a captain in training is what I call the 'pseudo-captain' of my ship; Prototype Caelauto. She's the young prodigy of Starfleet's new robotics program. They gave her to me, saying, "Make her a captain." I, being an android as well, welcomed her to the ship, and began her training immediately. She's developed like a missile firing into space. She has most responsibility over the ship. I guide her through 'hot water' situations, though. I am now Lieutenant Commander, otherwise known as Second Officer Fairchild.

Chapter 1

"Second Officer's log, stardate 44634.3. The Callico is designated to rendezvous with the starship Enterprise above Andoria, a class-M planet. At this time, we are carrying a Romulan ambassador, Selok. We have 'picked her up,' if you will, from the planet Romulus. The Enterprise is carrying Admiral Picard of the Federation. The negotiations are to be held in our observation de-"

"Captain on the bridge." Lieutenant CADEN announced. Cael stormed past me.

"I'll be in my ready room if anyone needs me." she quickly exhaled as she entered the room. Seraphine sat next to me. I missed being in my chair.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." The Xylok mumbled. I sighed, "I'm not exactly sure, but whatever it is, it's been bothering her for a few days now." "Reid, it's the Enterprise." she pointed out. They hailed us.

"Commander Fairchild, this is the Enterprise. We are ready to begin negotiations at any time you specify." Captain Auto formally addressed me. I stood up and cleared my throat. "Yes Captain Auto, we'll begin at 0800 hours tomorrow." I replied. I turned to Seraphine, "I'm going to inform the ambassador. I'll be back in a minute. You may have the bridge." "Aye sir." she replied.

I strolled down deck 8 when I arrived at the ambassador's quarters. She had me enter. "Ambassador, I have come to inform you that negotiations will begin tomorrow at 0800 hours. I hope that is enough time for you to prepare." I had to be very careful when addressing a Romulan. They take courtesy and etiquette very seriously. "Understood. I will be ready at that time." she answered in a monotone voice, her eyes locked to the table. Man, talk about being emotionless.

Before I returned to the bridge, I decided to go to sickbay. My chief engineer was in a coma for the past week, after a mission we had on Taurus III. She happened to see a cathode ray explosion. If you ever see a cathode about to explode, turn around or close your eyes; It has a blinding effect at it's best, and could put you out at it's worst. Daisy Belle got the worst of it, since she wasn't trained on the subject, and I was blind for 3 days because I was trying to diffuse it. I wonder what she's thinking about right now. "Doctor Crusher, what's her status?" I asked. The older lady glanced up at me.

"She's stable, but I'm not sure how much longer she'll be like this." she replied. I was about to say something else, but before the first word could leave my tongue, "Lieutenant Commander Fairchild, report to engineering." the captain stated. "Yes Ma'am." I acknowledged.

"Belle, why can't we get more assistants down here!?" Rafe screamed as I walked in. "Goodness me, Rafe, must you be so loud?" I asked. The man rapidly spun around, "C-c-commander!?" "Stop stuttering and go with CADEN and set up the observation deck. The negotiations are tomorrow." I commanded.

The next day at 0430 hours, we were informed that Mr. Smith and Data would beam on board. When they did, I greeted them.

"Commander Fairchild. It's good to see you after 10 years. Looks like you've been taking care of the ship." Mr. Smith smiled. "I made sure I would please you." I replied." "Data and I need to see you, the captain, and..." he stopped. "Commander Seraphine?" I finished. "Yes." A tear streamed down his face.

"What is wrong?" Data asked me. "Seraphine is his daughter. He hasn't seen her in over a century." I answered the android. "It is quite urgent." Mr. Smith urged.

"I will arrange it, Mr. Smith."


End file.
